Something She Couldn't Imagine
by lunarainbow77
Summary: Well Kagome decides to go pick herbs. What she finds though is far more surprising. ONE-SHOT


**Alright! So I was asked by a very nice person, for the first time ever! To write a story for someone they knew! It's for their birthday and I wish them the best day ever! Happy Birthday TO: arashi wolf princess!**

* * *

**Summary: Kagome decides to pick herbs by herself one day. What happens when she gets suddenly picked up by Sesshomaru? Questions are asked and answered all in the story ^-^**

**Back Story: After defeating Naraku and wishing the Shikon Jewel away for good. Kagome gets to stay in the feudal era and live her life peacefully while taking care of Shippo and Rin, and watching all her friends be happy with the person they belong with. Sango with Miroku, Koga and Ayame, and her truly favorite pair InuYasha and Kikyo. While she's living in the feudal era, she loses the time of month and day, but that doesn't really bother her. She loves living in Kaede's village as the new head priestess (Kikyo did not wish to be a village priestess) as well as watching everybody live happily, and that's all she ever wanted for herself and everyone to have.**

**Sorry for the kind of long back story! Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

Kagome woke up and decided to go out and pick some herbs while it was nice weather. On her way to the forest she ran into Rin and Shippo. "Lady Kagome! Look what Shippo can do with his tail!" Rin shouted towards Kagome while Shippo picked her up with his tail. Now that Kagome thought about it. Rin and Shippo both were teenagers now, so it really wasn't surprising to see Shippo picking Rin up with his tail. She laughed and called back to them both "Be careful you two!" They laughed and said OK to her then ran off to go play around some more while they could. She smiled and continued her walk in the forest to the field she hadn't seen in years probably. It had many of the herbs she needed and it also had something she could no longer go through, the Bone Eater's Well.

During her walk she stopped to see some trees here and there and some herbs as well. She had no clue at all that she was being followed and watched though by a powerful demon.

When she finally made it to the field she started picking the herbs she needed. She tried doing this fast so she could enjoy the scenery longer and enjoy some great memories back when Naraku was still around, and she still got to see her family. Also to have some time to think about some of the recent memories she's been given by living in this time. When she was finally done she sat down at the foot of the well and looked up in the trees and admired the scenery while thinking.

She doesn't really regret any of her choices she's made this far. From breaking the Shikon Jewel, her silly crushes, traveling, killing demons, going back and forth through time, and deciding to live the rest of her life in the past, she doesn't regret any of it, she loved doing all of it. As she was thinking this she lost track of time; it was terribly late, almost midnight. She had to start heading back soon or she would get in a big argument with some idiotic demon that thinks the Shikon Jewel is still around.

When she got up, she got startled by hearing a very deep voice behind her. One she hadn't heard in years.

"Priestess Kagome, why are you still out this late at night if this Sesshomaru may ask?"

She spun around to see Sesshomaru, glistening like always, in the full moon's light. Then realizing she was staring too long, she spoke up.

"Sesshomaru! What brings you out here in the woods this late?" She hadn't seen Sesshomaru since Lady Kaede's funeral, and that was probably two years ago.

"This Sesshomaru would like to ask you the same thing again Priestess Kagome."

Kagome couldn't help but let out a small giggle from hearing the supposedly all mighty Sesshomaru of the West call her this. Hearing Kagome giggle made Sesshomaru look at her curiously. Kagome saw the expression and said "Just call me Kagome, alright Sesshomaru?"

"Hn... as you wish Kagome. Now I must give and tell you something." He didn't show it, but Sesshomaru couldn't help but be the most nervous thing at that moment. On the other hand Kagome was very curious on what he was wanting to do especially with her.

Just as she was thinking on what he was going to do, he started walking over toward her. She blushed slightly, but shook it off and ignored it quickly.

"I will carry you, it will be faster to fly." He didn't wait for an answer from Kagome. He picked her up with his arm and jumped to the skies immediately. Kagome let out a small squeak and held onto Sesshomaru tightly, keeping her eyes shut until they were at a calmer speed.

"It is safe to open your eyes Kagome." _What's up with him actually saying my name a lot? I mean I know I told him to call me by Kagome only, but I didn't think he would actually listen?! _After that thought she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful scene ever. They were flying over a gigantic field of all sorts of flowers, what was most interesting to Kagome about this field was the rainbow effect all the flowers made. It was almost as if someone had planted them there specifically and carefully. As she was gazing at it some more she noticed there was a small clearing in the middle of it all.

She completely forgot that she was flying with Sesshomaru until they started to land in the clearing of all the flowers. When they finally landed she spotted a blanket and some candles and walked over to it. _Sesshomaru__ didn't say anything about showing me something this amazing. Of course he probably wouldn't even describe it that way either. _Kagome laughed at that thought and then spun around to see Sesshomaru watching her._  
_

"What is this place Sesshomaru? It's beautiful!" She smiled and walked over to him, "Is this the place where you want to tell and give me something?"

He merely nodded and then started walking past her toward the blanket. "We will sit over here." Kagome nodded and preceded to follow him toward the blanket that was spread out. When they both sat down and got comfortable at opposite ends from each other, she looked over at him curiously.

"So..." Kagome trailed off, she started getting nervous around Sesshomaru for some reason and couldn't finish what she was even going to say. So, she let him do what he was planning on, whatever that may be.

"Close your eyes." Sesshomaru stated simply, his voice had no coldness to it at all what so ever now, it had more of a..warmth to it surprisingly. _Why do I have to close my eyes?! What's he going to do?! _Kagome's thoughts went down somewhere she never thought would ever think would happen, but she did what he said and closed her eyes none the less. When she shut her eyes she started to hear some movement from him. She waited for him to tell her that it was OK to finally open her eyes.

"You may open your eyes now." _Finally! He's making me terribly nervous._ While she thought this, Kagome started to open her eyes. What she saw next couldn't compare to what was in front of her at that moment.

In Sesshomaru's hand was a small open box. Inside of that box was a glowing, crescent moon pendant, and with earrings that looked the same. The crescent almost looked as bright and colorful as the night sky that was here in the feudal era. It took Kagome's breath away.

"Sesshomaru... Is this for me?" She looked up at him wide eyed and in disbelief. _This jewelry set is so beautiful. I can just feel an aura coming from it. Why would he give me something as beautiful as this?_

"Happy Birthday Kagome." He gently smiled and walked behind her. Taking her hair and putting it over her shoulder, he picked up the pendant and placed it carefully around her neck. Then he went back in front of her and handed her the earrings to put on by herself.

She just starred at him. Stunned to have been given something like this. Then she finally realized what he said to her before placing the necklace around her neck. _Is it really my birthday? How could Sesshomaru possibly know that?_

She looked back at him again, still stunned from it all she said, "Is it.. really my birthday? H-how do you know? We don't have calendars in this time. I don't even know what the year is now." She felt like she was going to cry, what else was he going to do for her? Then she thought about it all, "Why are you doing all of this for me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a while, then replied, "This Sesshomaru did it because he noticed no one else has or will try to do it. We do indeed have calendars, but they are very, very complicated, this one doesn't even know how to use them. One day though, this Sesshomaru found an odd substance. Near the Bone Eater's Well. Strangely enough, it was already shaped like this and everything. I knew you use to go through the well often. So with this object I tried going through the well myself. It worked... This Sesshomaru met your family, while also looking at all the education you had and friends in that time. I knew I had to give this to you. So I asked your mother when a good time would be, she looked me up and down very oddly. Then she smiled and said on your birthday next week. It's midnight now, which means today is now your birthday..." Apparently that's all he was going to say because he looked away right after he was done.

Kagome scooted over to him cautiously and hugged him ever so lightly, "Thank you, Sesshomaru..." She trailed off, Kagome didn't know what else to say. She was very close to crying. _Why did he do all of this for me?.._ when that thought popped into her mind she decided to ask him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Why did you do all of this for me?" Kagome did her best to hide the blush spreading across her face, but she failed because Sesshomaru noticed and smiled slightly.

"Why are you blushing?"

She tried changing the subject back on him, "I asked you first though, so here's what we're going to do. You tell me why you did all of this, and I'll tell you why I'm blushing." He nodded in agreement then turned to face her.

He grabbed one of her hands and looked at her seriously. "This Sesshomaru did this, because I want you to stay, and live with me forever...If you say yes, we will become mates, and because of this you will have my immortality. So I'll let you think about the question as long as you want. Kagome...this Sesshomaru loves you greatly. I have for a great amount of time now." He looked away quickly and let go of her hand. He would never tell her at that moment, but he was extremely scared to hear her answer. There was a pause for a while, and it felt like she was never going to answer him.

"Sesshomaru. What can you do for me, other than make me immortal, that no mother man can?"

He looked at her curiously and started to think. Why did she ask him this? And what was he going to say to her? After a short pause he finally knew what to say to her, "I've already done something for you, and it's nothing to do with power or immortality, it's something far better."

Honestly Kagome already knew what she was going to say to Sesshomaru, and it made her giddy just thinking about it. She was just curious what he was going to say to her, she obviously knew he would be unique when he answered. "What may that be, if it's alright to ask?"

He leaned over toward her and whispered in her ear, "I have given you not only my heart, but I've given you back the chance to visit your family again while you live here in the past with or without me."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She then realized that she _could_ go to the present to see her family. It made her nervous and excited just to think about that. While all this was going through her mind Sesshomaru brought her back to reality when he started to speak, "Kagome. Do you know your answer towards me?

She smiled and thought to herself for a while. _I would love to be with you forever Sesshomaru, because you made not only my birthday something to remember, but you made it the best thing that's ever happened to me while living here in feudal Japan. I would never let the chance of living with you go away like a breeze, nor would I abuse it._

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. And I would love to be your mate forever and always."

* * *

Well this was for 'arashi wolf princess'! I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it for days even though it doesn't seem like that long of a story. When school started it made it even harder to work on, but I'm glad I finished it for you! Happy Birthday arashi wolf princess!

-Des (lunarainbow77)


End file.
